


Curiosity of a stranger

by TerusSpicyLasange



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Slight fluff, observations of the safehouse through a stranger, safehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerusSpicyLasange/pseuds/TerusSpicyLasange
Summary: Observations of a house found in what once was the Scottish Highlands after the sky opened.(AKA, what Martin and Jon left behind and what the house is used for now)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Curiosity of a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my fics, I wrote this in one sitting!! I thought this was something interesting to do since everyone always writes about the safe house period but never what happened to the house after it! I also love the idea of the safe house becoming an avatar of sorts for the eye!!

The door slowly creaked open to reveal the house to it's temporary inhabitant. She had been running for who knows how long with nothing but the clothes on her back and the determination to keep on. She'd heard rumors that this new world could smell fear, so she swallowed all her fear down and just kept going. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that the place she once called home no longer existed and the people she loved were no longer there.

The house was bigger than it looked. Open plan, one big room containing the living area on the left and a kitchen/dining area on the right. A door along the back wall, most likely leading to a bathroom and bedroom. A door on the right side in the kitchen led to a garden overlooking the highlands. 

She called out into the house, asking if anyone was home. When she got no reply, she walked over to the sofa and sat down, relishing in the opportunity to rest her sore limbs. In front of the sofa was a coffee table covered in mugs. They might have once contained tea or coffee, but now only held mold and stains. Among the mugs were books and - files? She opened one up and read an excerpt. Something about a weird tube trip in London. She thought no more of it and threw the file back on the table, she'd had more than enough of "strange happenings" since the sky opened. She figured that whoever lived here before was some prestigious yet eccentric scholar who was a bit too into the supernatural... But she couldn't really judge that now, could she?

She got up and started to look through the cupboards for any salvageable scraps of food. She didn't really feel hungry, but she couldn't remember the last time she ate and was starting to worry about starvation. She found a box of tea with only a few teabags left and a can of peas. Not the best find but it was food nonetheless. She ravaged through the cutlery and found a fork that she figured wasn't rusty enough to poison her. She drained the peas in the dirty ceramic sink and gulped each pea down, desperate to survive even if she wasn't hungry. 

She left the empty can and the fork on the counter and went to the bathroom. It was very much "lived in," razors left to rust on the side of the sink and half empty shampoo bottles left in the shower caddy. The mirror was covered in water spots and there was even a pair of glasses lying on top of the toilet tank. They were small framed and sensible, fitting the image of the scholar she had in her head. The scholar wasn't the only one in the house though. Two razors lied on the sink and there were two shampoo bottles, a random store brand bottle and a bottle of the stuff meant to be used on dyed hair. She shrugged to herself and went to find the bedroom.

The bedroom was even more lived in. The duvet looked as if someone had just gotten out of it, pulled back to reveal a wrinkled sheet underneath. On one side of the bed, the pillows lied flat while on the other side, only one pillow sat on the bed and the other was thrown under the broken window. Every window was broken in the house. There was a bedside table on either side. One of the tables had a Jane Austen novel on it, bookmark still in place. The other table had a small notebook. She flicked through it to find crude poetry and what seemed to be journal entries.

"Everything is so different now. I still can't believe that we can be this close, after all these years. We kissed last night, like it was nothing. It felt so new but so normal at the same time. I know it sounds stupid, but I love him. I really and truly do love him."

She smiled a sad smile and put the notebook in her back pocket. It'd remind her of a better world when she needed it. She quickly opened the drawers of the tables and found a few hair clips and hair ties, delighting in the feeling of having her greasy hair off her neck at last. She looked around the rest of the bedroom and almost leapt at the wardrobe, praying that she'd finally get to change out of the grimy clothes she'd worn before everything changed.

She threw open the doors and rummaged through the clothes. They were all either two sizes too small or two sizes too big. She felt cheated, but figured that the bigger clothes would do. She put on a t-shirt with a weird picture of some video game character and threw a woolen jumper over it, pulling it at the back and tying the fabric with another hair tie to make them look more fitting. She then put on a pair of jeans and thick socks. To her delight, she shared the same shoe size with one of the former inhabitants, beaming at her "new" pair of trainers and silently celebrating in her head when she got to take off her worn down flats for the last time. The jeans were way too long for her, so she went back to the kitchen and found a pair of scissors, cutting the ends of the legs to fit better. She stuck the scissors in one of the belt loops just in case, and took a vegetable knife for protection. How she got this far without a weapon was beyond her.

She went back to the living space to make sure she hadn't missed out on anything she could take. She didn't find anything of use, but she did find a series of post-its left on the coffee table, hidden under a file.

"Gone to the shops, be back before dark"  
"Gone to sleep early, dont stick notes on me when i nap"  
"Gone for a shower, be back in half an hour. never underestimate me"  
"Gone to record, be back in 20 mins. almost choked on the last one, hope this one gets stuck up your nose <3"

She immediately dropped the post-its, now understanding why they were crumpled and why the ink ran on some of them. Whoever these people were, they were strange, but in a weirdly wholesome way. Her heart ached to know what happened to them. 

She felt a shiver run up her spine and turned back to the sofa to see a tape recorder and a lone cassette sat on top of it. She looked at the small machine, feeling herself wanting to put the tape in and listen to it. She could know what happened to these people. She could find out which one read Jane Austen and which one wrote poems and journal entries. She could know which one put a post-it in the others mouth and which one got the other back by putting a post-it up their nose. Her curiosity was screaming at her to listen to the tape. Her hand reached for the cassette, when suddenly she heard a crashing sound outside. Her thoughts were ripped away from the tape as she looked out of the window. It was just a bin that had fallen over, letting thousands of spiders loose from it's cracked lid. Normal sights nowadays, she thought to herself.

She went to the door, noticing a woolly hat on the hatstand by the door. She grabbed it, noticing how the inside was stained a light pink from, what she assumed was, hair dye. She put it on, making sure to cover her ears as she braced herself to back into the windy highlands. She left without looking back. 

The cassette remained unplayed, waiting for it's next visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, the idea of the cassette and everything jm left behind was that it's all to pull people into becoming avatars for the eye. Theres still so many files and tapes left there, it'd be a shame for them to go to waste after all.


End file.
